Poco convencional
by wrongdeductions
Summary: En un mundo dividido por facciones, John H. Watson conoce a Sherlock Holmes cuando este se rompe un brazo. JohnlockAU / Divergente!lock


este es un AU de Sherlock en el mundo de divergente.

ni los personajes de sherlock ni divergente me pertenecen ,son de sus respectivos autores.

agradesco a arcee93 por hacer esto leible ^^

* * *

capitulo 1

* * *

La vida de John no era perfecta-aunque ninguna lo fuera, pero buenoo-no por que los abnegados fueran malas personas, o los cordiales-por dios no-, pero a veces sentía que no encajaba del todo, que era diferente.

Supo la razón a los 16 años en la prueba de aptitud, con el traje de abnegación rasgado por atorarse con una rama y los zapatos llenos de lodo.

Osadía, abnegación y cordialidad.

"Divergente" masculló el que le aplico la prueba -un osado- para después decirle que tenia que mantener sus narices fuera de osadía si quería vivir-"cuanta amabilidad" pensó John- y que no le dijera a nadie lo sucedido en su prueba, con un tono que bien podría haber sido preocupación.

Y así lo hizo.

John recuerda claramente el día de la ceremonia de elección.

Si elegía abnegación podría ver a sus padres, pero creía que se asfixiaría, que se sentiría como un ave enjaulada si permanecía ahí para siempre, si elegía otra facción no los vería, pero tal vez-solo tal vez- encontraría el lugar adecuado o al menos mas acorde a el ,con más libertad.

No era muy abnegado pensar en si mismo y lo sabia.

En el centro del lugar, delante de el, cinco cuencos blancos se alzaban con el elemento que representaba a cada facción: piedras grises para abnegación, agua para erudición, tierra para cordialidad, brasas encendidos para osadía y cristal para verdad.

Todas las facciones estaban en silencio.

El discurso de la líder de abnegación resonaba en su cabeza:

"Los hijos a nuestro cargo ya tienen16 años. Estan frente al principio de la edad adulta y ha llegado el momento de que decidan qué clase de personas van a ser."

¿Qué clase de persona quería ser?, ¿qué clase de persona era?

"hace décadas nuestros ancestros se dieron cuenta de que no se debe culpar de las guerras del mundo a la ideología política, ni a las creencias religiosas, ni a la raza, ni al nacionalismo. decidieron que era un problema de la personalidad humana, de la inclinación de la humanidad hacia el mal, en la forma que sea. Se dividieron en facciones que pretendían erradicar los rasgos que consideraban responsables del caos en el mundo."

Observo los cuencos y su estomago se revolvió, ¿Qué elegir?

"Los que culpaban a la agresividad formaron cordialidad"

"Los que culpaban a la ignorancia formaron erudición"

"Los que culparon al egoísmo formaron abnegación"

"Y los que culpaban a la cobardía formaron osadía."

Eso ultimo había rimado...concéntrate.

Un punto malo de él, pensaba, era la capacidad de su cerebro para desviarse del tema si este le causaba problemas.

Como la vez que... demonios, otra vez. Concentración.

Faccion antes que sangre

¡Ja!, era fácil decirlo.

"Sin ellas no sobreviviríamos"

Debía elegir.

Extendió su mano, ya sangrando por la herida hecha con el cuchillo de la ceremonia, que se encontraba retraída hacia él.

Miro a sus padres y a su hermana.

¿Quién era él?

Si muriera en ese momento o sucediera una anomalía terrestre y un enorme cráter se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara ¿Todo seria más fácil?.

Tal vez no.

"Mantén tus narices fuera de osadía si quieres vivir"

La voz del hombre sonaba en su cabeza.

Tragó duro.

No tenía intenciones de morir en un futuro cercano. Vivir estaba bien, gracias.

Los murmullos se convierten en gritos-alegría e indignación a partes iguales-.

Cordialidad.

Se acomodó en su silla, atender a los enfermos no era tan malo, solo que comenzaba a odiar el amarillo y el rojo.

A nadie parecía importarle.

Un hombre con el brazo roto-algo un poco extraño siendo que la facción a la que pertenecía rara vez se lastimaba- entró a su consultorio, alto, rizos negros, ojos imposibles, piel de alabastro y cara de pocos amigos.

Sherlock Holmes según su registro.

En ese momento creyó que la ropa de erudición color azul era mucho más bonita que la de las demás facciones, y sobretodo, que la suya.

"Buenos días, siéntese Sr. Holmes, por favor" dijo señalándole la camilla al recién llegado.

Sin mirarlo el hombre se sentó en el lugar indicado murmurando un "Esto no era necesario, maldito Mycroft" por lo bajo.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso" John se acerco a él intentando tomar su brazo.

"Estoy bien no es nada" el pelinegro movió su torso hacia un lado para impedirle a John tocarlo" ¿Puedo irme ya?"

John bufó, pero seguía sonriendo.

"Claro" dijo con sarcasmo "Se nota que estás perfectamente bien"

Sherlock abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido para después sonreír de lado.

"No creí que un trasladado de abnegación a cordial, conociera el sarcasmo" dijo rodando los ojos

"Vaya que lo conozco" respondió aunque sabía que no estaba siendo muy amable.

El sarcasmo no era bien recibido en cordialidad o abnegación por que era a costa de los demás y ofensivo, pero de alguna forma era innato en el...

Espera un momento. ¿Cómo supo que era un trasladado de abnegación?

"Puedo verlo" habló de nuevo el erudito, sosteniendo su brazo herido.

"¿Como lo supiste?"

"¿Podrías especificar mas tu pregunta? se muchas cosas" Dijo irritado.

"¿Como supiste que era un trasladado?"Preguntó.

"Elemental, por tu forma de moverte y tu aparente incomodidad con la ropa que usas"

John abrió los ojos, ¡¿lo había notado?!

"Lo que indica que antes usabas una diferente y al parecer colocaste tu silla de manera que no diera directo en el espejo de la puerta, los abnegados no acostumbran verse en ellos, todo tu apestas a abnegado" escupió las palabras."Pero...hay algo mas, algo no concuerda, tu forma de expresarte, algo" dijo tamborileando los dedos de la mano de su brazo bueno en su barbilla.

Por un momento sus cejas se alzaron levemente y se levantó de golpe de la camilla. Se le acerco mucho, por instinto John retrocedió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sherlock no colocara su boca al lado de su oído.

"Divergente" dijo muy bajo "Cordialidad, abnegación y osadía si no me equivoco aunque creo que sabes más de lo que dejas ver"

El cordial intentaba no pensar en lo bien que se sentía el calido aliento en su oído.

"Eso fue...asombro" dijo, ese hombre debía ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de todos esos detalles.

"Eso no es lo que suelen decirme" dijo con una leve sorpresa impregnada en su rostro.

"¿Qué suelen decirte?" preguntó.

"Vete a la mierda." contestó y el otro no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.

Sherlock también sonreía.

Por accidente John toco con el codo un costado del torso de Sherlock, este apretó los dientes.

Costilla rota, pensó.

"Tendré que enderezar ese brazo y llamar a un especialista para que examine esas costillas"

El aludido desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. Un gesto bastante infantil al parecer de John.

"No lo necesito"

"Si lo necesitas Sherlock"

"No"

"Si"

Una discusión y acomodamiento de brazo después Sherlock estuvo listo para ver al especialista, resultó que como John creía tenia una costilla rota.

Lo vendaron y le dijeron que tenían que asegurarse de que no se hubiera dañado ningún órgano interno.

Tendría que quedarse en observación, lo que no pareció tomarse muy bien.

* * *

**gracias por leerlo asta el final.**

**dejenme saber su opinion^^**

**BY wrongdeductions**


End file.
